It is generally known to provide a system for spreading or broadcasting particulate material, such as fertilizer, lime and fertilizer supplements, over a ground surface. For example, U.S. Patent US 2003/0192967 to Rissi discloses a spreader system for particulate material including an adjustable spinner. The adjustable spinner is incrementally adjustable forwardly and rearwardly to a plurality of operating positions relative to the discharge end of a material conveyor. The adjustment may be manual or automatic to adjust the drop point of the material onto the optimum location on the spinner system, thereby accommodating varying application rates and patterns of particulate material distribution across the swath.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,733 to Owenby, et al. discloses a plural bin metering system for broadcasting material ingredients. Spinners are provided rearwardly of the system for broadcasting the material. The spinners are fixed in position, and their speed of rotation is variably controllable.
These devices are limited in their distribution of particulate matter. There is a need for equipment that is capable of spreading particulate materials/ingredients over greater distances and without altering the particulate makeup of the material for example without substantially changing the particulate size of the material or its size distribution.